Terminando lo que empezó
by Time Death
Summary: Pensamientos de Itachi antes de fijar con Sasuke el lugar de la batalla.


**Disclameir: **Naruto no es mío.

**Notas de la autora****: **Antes que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi! Soy tu admirardora número 2389283832, que es mucho si te pones a pensar. Este se lo dedico a J. por leerlo y darme su opinión (dícese críticas sin sentido tipo: Itachi es alto.) Whatever, te amo más que a la papas fritas. Ah, y también a Tumatawa (¡el club de las T. dominará el mundo!) que ya me ha dedicado dos fics y yo nada de nada. T. eres la más más, you know.

* * *

—No… por favor…—Le imploró el niño, con la voz sumamente débil—Déjeme ir… le juro que—Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y dejó la frase inconclusa, debido a que le era imposible hablar con la katana de su atacante clavada en su garganta.

Itachi Uchiha observó sin inmutarse la sangre que manaba incesantemente del cuello del niño. Pronto, los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a perder brillo, y dejó de dar arcadas y revolverse para quedarse completamente inmóvil.

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro retiró la katana del ahora cadáver y la enfundó de nuevo, sin importarle la sangre que todavía goteaba de ella.

Se volvió hacia su compañero. Le dirigió un seco «vamos» y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur, dónde, según se rumoreaba en las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, se encontraba la guarida de Akatsuki.

Kisame sonrío y siguió a su compañero. Volvió a revisar la fecha en el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo de su capa. Nueve de Junio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi—Murmuró burlón, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que el pelinegro no lo oyera.

Siguieron caminando hacia la base, no se apuraban ni corrían, ya que, por primera vez, les había tocado cumplir una misión cerca del lugar donde Akatsuki estaba establecida.

Solo unos kilómetros más.

El día era despejado y cálido, animoso, pero no para esos dos hombres.

Caminaban a la par, pero no hablaban ni se dirigían miradas, taciturnos y solitarios, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos.

Irónico, se decía Itachi para sus adentros. Irónico y paradójico que justo él odiara festejar su cumpleaños.

Desde que tenía memoria, le gustaban las grandes celebraciones, mucho más si eran en honor a él. Era orgulloso, lo admitía, y le agradaba que lo admiraran, por lo que siempre se alegraba cuando tenía un mérito por el que festejar. El día que… el día que hizo lo que hizo, dejaron de agradarle las fiestas. Ya no había nada lo suficientemente bueno como para celebrarlo.

Y ahora, mientras más se alejaba de esos recuerdos, más le daban ganas de dejarlos enterrados entre sus recuerdos más borrosos. De olvidarlos para siempre.

Paradójico, sí, y cruel. Porque él no recordaba nada de eso, no quería, no podía con la culpa. Porque bajo todo ese mutismo e inexpresividad, la culpa lo aplastaba sin compasión. Las matanzas y crímenes eran sólo meras distracciones, y pistas, sí, pistas para su hermano.

No debía olvidarse de él.

La única razón por la que había fallado en su misión, su única debilidad. Y es que era sorprendente como ese chiquillo aún podía despertar compasión y amor en un corazón tan corrompido y muerto como el suyo.

Muerto. Esa era la palabra para describir cómo se sentía. Ya no le quedaba nada, él mismo había acabado con todo, y había sembrado odio en ellos que lo amaban.

Incluso había llegado a cuestionarse si el cariño que sentía hacia su hermano menor era auténtico, o sólo era un pobre espejismo de lo que alguna vez fue, una vaga alusión a un viejo empeño.

Quizá… Quizá debería dejar de molestarse, dejar de cargar con todo ese dolor y esa culpa y dejarse morir. Podría ser en cualquier lugar, y de cualquier forma; luchando en un combate, capturando a un biju, o tal vez…

_Piensa en Sasuke. _

No debía dejarlo, no antes de tiempo. Itachi debía matarlo, debía acabar con el maldito de Orochimaru, que se alojaba dentro de su hermano, esperando una oportunidad para salir.

Debía terminar con lo que había empezado.

Pero ¿Qué había empezado? ¿Acaso él había iniciado todo eso? ¿Acaso fue su idea matar a toda su familia? ¿A su clan?

_Y ya se empezaba a vislumbrar la base…_

No, no fue su idea. Pero eso no lo dejaba exento de culpabilidades. Él había decidido seguir las órdenes, él había exterminado a todo su clan.

_No._

¡Pero es que tenía que hacerlo! Los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe de Estado, él no podía permitirlo, no mientras pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Pero eso seguía sin quitar lo que hizo.

Había matado a su familia. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de sus tíos…

_No…_

…de su novia…

_Basta._

…de su padre…

_¡Para!_

…y de su ma…

_¡BASTA!_

Detuvo su caminar.

Habían llegado a la base.

_Kisame_ procedió a hacer los sellos necesarios para entrar, sin percatarse del despliegue de pensamientos que se había producido en la mente de su compañero.

Al abrirse la entrada, se propuso ingresar, pero al ver que el pelinegro no se movía, volvió sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Vienes?—Le preguntó despreocupadamente.

El Uchiha, contra todo pronóstico, le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Aún no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Verdad que es genial? ¿O no? ¿¡O no! (Cara de )

Y como_ yo sé _que les gustó (créanme, _lo sé_) van a dejarme review.

Ahora clickeen el botoncito. Ya.

¿Por favor?

Bien.


End file.
